


Remember when...

by StardustRoad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Titans, True Love, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRoad/pseuds/StardustRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) has a lot of feelings for Petra, and he needs to tell her just how he feels. Together; they reminisce over all the good times they have had together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! In this story, you are a boy! If that's not the case in real life, I apologize :/

(Name) nuzzled into the crook of Petra's neck and let out a deep sigh.  
"Hey" He mumbled against her soft locks.  
"Do you remember the day we met?" He let out a soft chuckle.  
"It was at the fall of wall Maria... I was lying, wounded on the battlefield, drowning in my own agony when I was startled out of my own self-pity by an angelic voice asking me if I was okay. The owner of the voice put two fingers on my neck to check for a pulse, and that's when I slowly opened my eyes. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Amber eyes that locked on to mine with worry. I could tell that you wanted to cry because of all the horror you had witnessed that day, but you didn't. You smiled, Petra. You smiled encouragingly at me. I never told you this, but the setting sun behind you made your ginger locks burn a corona or a halo around you, and for a brief moment, I actually thought you were an angel. Hm! You were so beautiful, Petra! We were in the middle of a war zone and all I could think about was how stunningly beautiful you were. I guess that's what they call love at first sight. After that, I transferred from the Stationary guard to the Survey corps, just so I could see you every day. Just so I could hear you melodic laughter. So I could feel my heart skip a beat when you smiled at me. So I could laugh along with you. I made it my mission to keep you happy, and even though I thought you were in love with the Corporal; I still wanted to be close to you."   
(Name) tightened his embrace around the woman he loved. She needed to hear every word he had to say to her.   
"Then do you remember our first kiss?" He asked, smiling softly at the memory.   
"We were arguing about something, I don't remember what, but we were both pissed. You suddenly just blurted out that you were in love with me by accident. You have no idea how fast the anger disappeared from my body. How shocked and happy I felt right at that moment. You decided to prove your feelings to me by a kiss. I will never forget how your face went red as lava when I deepened the kiss. You're a good kisser, Petra. Your lips are so plump and soft and somehow tastes like strawberries. Maybe it's all the strawberry tea you drink with the Corporal, I don't know. I will never forget that kiss. Not ever. It was only the first of many, and many to come, but that kiss was special. It was so filled with passion and need for each other, so deep and serene. You made me believe that everything could be accomplished, if only we put the effort into it, and trusted our team mates. You made me want to see the day when humanity is free of the Titans. Something I have never really cared about before. I want to see our children grow up in peace. I want them to be free. Not caged birds, like we currently are. I want them to fall in love and get married. To have families of their own. To play around, never having to worry about a wall or Titans or any other kind of danger. To be free. To be happy. To feel love. I never realized how much I wanted this before I met you. That is why I love you so much." He placed a chaste kiss on the soft skin of Petra's neck and smiled as another memory filled his mind.  
"What about our first date, Petra? Do you remember that? You showed up at my door, looking like something straight out of a fairy tale. You were wearing this short, white dress with frills, and matching white shoes. It was hugging your stunning curves perfectly. Your hair was loose, with a single braid at the side, beautiful ginger curls spilling everywhere. I clearly remember how you stood there, looking at the ground, a slight blush adorning your face. That day, I got to know you even better, and I learned how kind hearted and passionate you are. I learned how strong and independent you are, even though you seem very shy. You told me why you joined the Survey corps, and my heart pounded in my chest. With every word you told me, I fell more and more in love with you. We became a real couple after that night, despite the Corporal's reluctance of relationships within the Survey corps. He was probably just afraid that one of us would get hurt one day, but that will never happen, right? As long as we have each other, nothing can go wrong. I wasn't planning on asking you until after the 57th expedition, but I can't hold it in any longer." (Name) turned to look at Petra's face, still holding her tight.  
"Petra Ral. When all of this is over, will you marry me?" He asked, stroking Petra's cheek. She didn't answer.   
"I love you, Petra. More than you could ever imagine" A stray lock of ginger hair was gently stroked away from her face.   
"And I know that you feel the same way too"   
"Cadet (Last)?"   
(Name)'s head shot up at the sound of Corporal Levi who looked at him angrily. His gaze softened though, when he saw who he was with. The Corporal's usual stoic expression looked strained, forced even. It didn't look like he was enjoying what was happening, and why should he? To (Name)'s huge surprise, the Corporal knelt down in front of him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise, but stayed put. He tightened his embrace around Petra instead.   
"Listen, (Name)..." (Name)'s eyes widened in surprise as the Corporal used his first name. That never happened. His voice sounded cracked and tight as if he was strongly holding back a wave of emotion.   
"I'm so sorry..." His gaze dropped, looking at the ground instead of (Name).  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't save her..." Again, the Corporal's voice was lowered and sounded at the verge of a break down.  
"I know-- I know how much you cared for her."  
"Co-Corporal?"   
"We're heading out now, so I need you to be strong. It's much to ask of you right now, I know, but never the less, you need to go mount your horse and join up with your squad."   
"Y-Yes sir..." (Name) murmured. The Corporal got up and left him alone with Petra once again. He looked down at her peaceful state, blood smeared all over the side of her face. Her eyes were closed, those lively amber crystals never to be seen again. Drops of water rained heavily over her face, and (Name) finally realized that he had been crying this entire time. He let the tears run freely as he used them to wipe away the blood. Once again, her porcelain skin was clean. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, lips lingering there for what seemed like an eternity, before he moved down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
"I love you Petra" His voice was hoarse and sore from the sobs he was holding in. It took all of his will power to slowly let the corpse slip out of his arms and get up. As he mounted his horse, he caught sight of Corporal Levi, giving him a small nod in condolence, but it did not do much to ease his pain. (Name) wasn't sure that anything could replace the emptiness he felt with Petra gone. He would keep fighting for humanity; of course he would. But what exactly was he fighting for? It was no longer for his own happiness. No one could ever replace Petra. No one could even come close. (Name) looked down on his shaking hands, a sharp agony filling his heart. The Corporal had tried to cheer him up. His friends had tried to cheer him up, but how could they?   
Indeed, Petra had been pregnant, but they didn't know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize... This had a sad ending, I know... I just felt like writing something that could actually happen in AOT instead of my usual fluffy-ness.


End file.
